


Beautiful Submissive

by Hans



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Kirk, Consensual, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, M/M, Submission, Top McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hans/pseuds/Hans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy knows just how much Kirk loves kneeling and begging for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Submissive

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write (but still I try). I've never really written this kind of stuff before? Warning, it's not so great, I'm sorry for its awfulness. A+ for effort though, right? Also, title is lame, I know.

As soon as the door was shut behind them, Kirk turned to face McCoy who was leaning against his desk. "God, I can't wait for you to fuck me, I've been thinking about this all morning," he said. It was true, Kirk had spent the majority of the morning fantasizing about what was going to occur in the next hour or so. Of course he couldn't let it stay in his thoughts the entire time, he did have work to do. Besides, it would definitely be unprofessional if he had a boner (actually he did at one point, but over the years he had become a master of hiding it), and in an unlucky case, someone had noticed.  
  
"Not so fast, darlin'," McCoy smirked, still against the desk. It appeared he was in no hurry to move. _Damn him_ , Kirk thought. _He's gonna do this all over again._  
  
"But Bones," Kirk practically whined. In any normal situation, he would never whine. However, with McCoy, things were different. "I've been waiting _all day_ for this." McCoy's smirk grew wider. _Cocky bastard_ , Jim grumbled internally.  
  
"I know you have kid, but you're gonna have to wait some more."  
  
"Oh come on, that's not fair!" Kirk groused, pouting. Why wouldn't McCoy just let him have his fun already?  
  
"I need to review some documents. Go straighten up the living room, would you?" Leonard asked, figuring Kirk would comply. He picked up his padd and started opening the files.  
  
"I don't want to." The pout grew larger. McCoy looked up from his padd and stared at him with his infamous _you better do what I say or so help me Jim Kirk_ look.  
  
" _Jim_ ," his voice was stern.  
  
"What."  
  
"Go clean it up. _Now._ "  
  
Kirk knew better than to test Leonard further, so he quickly followed his orders. That didn't mean he was ok with them though; he still stomped out of the room like an ill-tempered toddler. He couldn't stand waiting; he was extremely appetent. _Bones knows I hate when he does this_ , Kirk mulled in his mind.  
  
After he was done tidying up the place, Kirk returned back to McCoy.  
  
"I expect the room is to my satisfactory?" Leonard inquired. Most likely, the room was still a mess, as Kirk was notorious for his lack of neatness and sense of order.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes what?"  
  
"Yes _sir_." Kirk groaned.  
  
"Now don't get an attitude with me, kid. I'll just make you wait longer." McCoy was serious, which Kirk was fully aware of. Still, he found it unfair that Leonard would extend the time even further.  
  
"I guess we can begin now," McCoy stated. He was hoping Kirk remembered the routine, but it was still somewhat new to him, so perhaps he had forgotten some elements of it.  
  
 _At last_ , Kirk thought, irritable. _Why does he do this? He loves to torture me._  
  
"Now stand still," McCoy ordered. "Don't move or this will end." He approached Kirk, but at a slow pace. Yes, he was dragging it out even more. As soon as he was close enough, he started undressing him, all the while Kirk stood as still as a statue. He didn't want to risk angering Leonard.  
  
McCoy took off Jim's shirt first. "Raise your arms, darlin'," he told him. When Kirk did, McCoy carefully lifted the shirt over his head and off of him. He then folded it neatly and placed it on the desk. Resuming the undressing process, he knelt down to unbutton Jim's pants. He could tell that Kirk was obviously hard; he already was attempting to press his groin into McCoy's hand.  
  
"Good boy," Leonard praised him. "I'm going to fuck you so hard right into next week. You won't know what hit you." Kirk gulped. He was beyond aroused, yet nervous at the same time. McCoy was a bit rough at times; not that Kirk minded that much. Sex with Leonard was a gift from the gods above. He wasn't going to complain.  
  
After taking off Kirk's pants, Leonard hooked his thumbs into Jim's boxer briefs and slowly pulled them down. When he was finished he waited for Kirk to step out of them. Kirk did.  
  
"So I get to undress you now, right?" he asked excitedly. They were so close to fucking, so utterly close. Kirk was practically salivating like a ravenous dog that had just spotted a full cooked turkey sitting on the table.  
  
"Ha, you wish darlin'. Sadly for you, no."  
  
Kirk's previously perked up shoulders dropped. His eyes were equivalent to a dog who had just realized his vision of the turkey was all a dream; full of disappointment. His mouth turned into a depressing, pathetic frown.  
  
"Down on your knees," McCoy commanded. Kirk's eyes lit up again. _So he wants to play that game_. Immediately, Kirk dropped to the floor, and waited in a kneeling position. He glanced up at his dominant, same expression on his face as an enthusiastic puppy.  
  
"You're such a good boy," McCoy took his hand and ruffled Kirk's golden hair. Kirk whimpered and blinked in bliss a few times.  
  
Leonard stripped down until he was in his boxers. Then he waited.  
  
"We're going to fuck now, yes?" Kirk queried. "Why did you stop at your boxers?” McCoy chuckled to himself. It was amusing seeing Jim in such a state.  
  
"I want you to beg. Beg me to take them off." McCoy explained. He enjoyed Kirk begging, it made him warm inside.  
  
"Please take them off, sir," Kirk supplicated. He looked rather pathetic in his position, naked and kneeling before his master. His obedience was a welcoming sight for Leonard though.  
  
"I don't know," McCoy acted as if he was contemplating. "Why should I?"  
  
"Please, please, take them off. Do it because you love me," Kirk cried.  
  
"Hmm, maybe."  
  
"I'll do anything sir. Please just remove them. I want you to fuck me, I need you to fuck me. Please have mercy on me."  
  
"Alright, if you so wish. But you need to promise you'll behave," McCoy taunted him.  
  
"I will, I will, I swear. I'll be a good boy, I'll obey your every order." Kirk's eyes showed a pleading submissive, begging for love.  
  
"Nice to hear, Jim. Glad you'll be obedient. Nothing pleases me more." McCoy removed his boxers, making Kirk's heart race. He was finally going to get fucked by the love of his life.  
  
"You can stand up now," McCoy informed him. He was good and hard, ready to release.  
  
Kirk rose to his feet and stood in front of his dom, not making eye contact.  
  
They positioned themselves and Leonard easily slid into him. When he was ready, he started slamming into Kirk, making Kirk cry out.  
  
"You like this, boy?" McCoy smiled cockily.  
  
"Yesss, yess sirr," Kirk moaned. He was in a state of euphoria, going to come at any moment.  
  
McCoy kept up at a good beat, he had a good rhythm. He repeatedly grabbed Kirk's hair and pulled him back into him. His orgasm was very appreciated by his lover. Every so often, he would kiss Jim's neck and whisper in his ear. Before he knew it, Jim was coming all over the floor.  
  
"Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come without your permission. Please forgive me Bones," Kirk apologized. "I especially didn't mean to get it everywhere."  
  
McCoy stroked Kirk's chest from behind. "It's okay darlin', I'm not mad. I never told you to wait for me to allow it, so it's alright. If I had ordered you to hold it, then things would be different. But no, you're fine, love." Kirk felt somewhat better, and even managed to smile a little. He was so glad to have a such an understanding dominant who really cared for him. "And don't worry about the mess, we can clean it up later." McCoy kissed him.  
  
They continued with their sex for quite some time until McCoy could tell Kirk was exhausted. He pulled out and gently guided Kirk to the bed where he collapsed in a matter of seconds. McCoy laid down next to him; they were face to face. Never had McCoy seen Kirk so happy and in pleasure. He knew he had done a good job by the look in his partner's eyes.  
  
"Thank you for fucking me Bones," Kirk whispered. McCoy placed his hand on Kirk's side and rubbed it. "No problem, kid."  
  
Kirk closed his eyes and basked in the glory of Leonard's touch.  
  
"You're a beautiful submissive," McCoy said. "You please me so well." A brief mumble of content escaped Kirk's mouth. He snuggled up close to Leonard and felt his warmth surrounding him. "I love you, Bones."  
  
McCoy stopped rubbing him for a minute, and grabbed Kirk's chin to turn Jim to face him. Then he looked him straight in the eyes and said, "I love you too. _I will always love you_." He kissed Kirk on the forehead and let go of his chin.  
  
A smile wiped clear across Jim's face and he closed his eyes. "I know," he cooed. He turned back around, laid his head down, and eventually fell asleep in McCoy's arms, all the while McCoy couldn't help but think how lucky he was - lucky to be in love with his best friend.


End file.
